Simple Gestures
by Homely
Summary: Things in Storybrooke can never stay normal for long. After a journey through time, Emma and Killian could not escape the madness for even a night. With a new threat in town and the possibility of an old one returning, Emma and Killian's relationship may face more obstacles than they'd imagined. Post season three; Captain Swan.


**Simple Gestures**

* * *

_**chapter one; **from shots to statues  
_

* * *

It was a simple gesture.

It left a trail of electricity behind on the skin under his jacket, where Emma had just touched with her hand. She had touched his shoulder simply and casually, and for a moment, he felt as though he were hers. Killian pondered this, realizing that a woman had not touched him so innocently in countless years.

It was a simple gesture, but it said more words to him than she could realize. After she had affected him, she continued to laugh and chat with everyone at their table. There was a pleasant atmosphere in the air; all faces were joyful and celebrating peace. For Emma and Killian, they were celebrating a safe return from a journey through time.

When Regina walked in with Robin, the woman who they had brought from the past, stood up abruptly and went to him. Emma watched with concern as she realized that Marian was Robin's wife and mother of his child. She was supposed to have died, but thanks to Emma, she was now reunited with her long lost family. Emma should have rejoiced. She had reunited a man and his wife, and a mother to her child. Yet the look on Regina's face was enough to sour any happiness she should have felt.

Killian watched as Emma rushed over to Regina. He could not hear the conversation, but it did not look well. Regina was angered and hurt. Killian had seen another side of Regina; a happy, caring, _human _side of her. But as she stared Emma in the face, all he could see was the Evil Queen, and Emma's face, scorned with grief as she watched her Majesty storm out of Granny's. The woman stood there with trembling hands. Killian approached her, and upon meeting her eyes, he could read what Regina had just said to her.

He put his hand on her arm, and was surprised when she quickly wrapped her arms around his torso. He held her frame tightly, smoothing the hair on the back of her head with his hook-less hand.

"You were right..." Emma muttered, pulling away to meet his eyes.

"Was I?" The pirate asked through a smirk, but Emma's eyes told him she wasn't in the mood for his chastising.

"I messed up." She sighed, pulling her arms away from him so she could cross them firmly over her chest. Killian glanced behind her and saw Marian, holding her child happily while Robin touched the small of her back. His eyes fell back on Emma's guilt struck face.

"What happened?" A new voice entered the conversation, one belonging to Emma's (and Regina's) son, Henry. The boy now stood beside Emma and Killian, a look of curiosity in his eyes, much as there always was. Henry saw the man who had made Regina happier than he'd ever seen her holding another woman. "Who is she?" He inquired.

Emma exchanged a glance with Killian. "It's complicated, kid."

"I think I can handle complicated." Henry stated matter-of-factly.

Emma touched his shoulder. "Not today, Henry. I need you to go home to Regina. She's going to need you tonight." Killian saw Emma flinch as she spoke those words.

"Um, okay." Henry murmured. "Can you pick me up in the morning?"

She smiled warmly at her son. "Of course I can. I'll see you then." Henry smiled and nodded, before he teetered back to his table to grab his belongings and say goodbye to the rest of his friends and family.

"Don't look so concerned, Swan." Killian grinned. "I was just getting used to seeing your smile."

When Emma looked at him, she couldn't help but grin slightly herself, though it was quick to fade away. She couldn't get the look on Regina's face out of her mind, though the Captain wasn't a bad distraction.

"Regina has changed so much. Things were finally going well between us. Between her, and the rest of the town... Now I feel like the Evil Queen is about to exact her vengeance on family and I yet again." She spoke through an exasperated breath, stressful running her fingers through her hair.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He offered his hand. Emma eyed him with suspicion. "Come on, love. Let us walk." Reluctantly, she accepted it, and he lead her out of the restaurant. It was getting late, and a cool air was blowing through the town. Emma and Killian walked down the street hand in hand, silent for several minutes. Killian was trying to think of something charming or witty to say, something that could evoke a smile on her face. Something about her was making him nervous; a way he had never particularly felt around a woman. It was foreign. For once, he couldn't think of anything to say. Thankfully, Emma would be the one to break the silence.

"Thank you, Killian." She said, tightening her grip on his hand. He looked at her curiously.

"A thank you from miss Swan?" He grinned. "I must have done something right." She laughed a little. It relieved him. "There it is." He stated. She gave him a weird look.

"There what is?"

"A smile."

"Well, don't get too used to it." Emma said. "After Regina's threat, I feel like there won't be as much smiling around here."

"Don't worry about it, love. It was an empty threat from an empty woman. The Queen will cool off. The boy will help."

Emma nodded. He was right about that, she hoped. If Regina was plotting another war path, perhaps Henry could talk her out of it. Killian was oddly reassuring. As she looked at his face, a thought crossed her mind.

"What would you do?" Emma asked suddenly, hardly realizing that the words had escaped her lips.

"With what?" He queried, noting the dread that laced the question, and the way her eyes averted his as though she regretted asking it the moment she spoke. "Ah, I see. If I were put in Robin's position." Emma nodded, and he looked away for a moment before he met her eyes again. "Well, I wouldn't leave you, if that's what you're thinking, dear."

A look of confusion crossed her face. She had been expecting a different answer. Killian could see that. "You wouldn't?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nay." He responded, a cheeky grin lacing his features. The two stopped and faced each other. "Though, I would be relieved to see her alive. She wouldn't be the same woman to me. She wouldn't be my Milah. _My _Milah is dead. I wouldn't be quick to give up something new, something precious, such as this, for an old flare, darling."

Emma's eyes scanned over his, never breaking contact. He knew she was using her 'super power' on him. When she pulled him in to a kiss, he knew she had deciphered what he said as true. He silently thanked the heavens as he kissed her. He had been torn up over this woman. He didn't know her well, but she had captivated him their first meeting. Emma wasn't like any woman he'd met, not only because she was from an entirely different world than he was, but because of the way she could make his chest lurch in pain as quickly as she could make it flutter with desire. Kissing her was more than just satisfying. It was _alleviating. _

She pulled away from him and smiled, sending a rush of excitement through his chest that he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to. She left him awestruck.

"It's getting late, Killian." Emma said through a chipper grin.

"What's your point?" He wrapped his good arm around her torso and pulled her to his chest, keeping their eyes locked. Emma couldn't shake her grin away as she wiggled him off her.

"I should go." She stated.

Killian put on his best disappointed face. "Are you sure you want to be alone? I could stay and comfort you, you know."

Emma's expression turned serious as she scanned over his face. She wanted to kiss him again. Truthfully, she didn't want to be away from him yet. Something inside her was just telling her that she _should._

For the first time in a while, Emma went against her gut feeling. "Okay."

He backed up a little, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Wait, really?"

She nodded and bit her lip, instantly receiving an aggressive kiss from Killian. It shocked her at first, though she melted right into it. Maybe she had a bit more to drink than she had initially thought. Either way, Killian was getting his wish.

"One more night with me wouldn't me so dreadful, am I right?" He asked her with that brash sarcasm she was growing to love.

"I think I could handle it."

"Is that a challenge, miss?"

She took a step away from him, turning in the direction of the inn. "Maybe."

* * *

Henry walked up to the door of his old house. Though he had spent much time away from that house, even hating it, it still felt like home to him. He supposed that despite where he'd been, the house he was raised in would always have a power different from any other.

He knocked on the door several times. "Mom!" He shouted, after several minutes of silence. He took a few steps back and surveyed the windows; the lights were off. The door was locked. Of course, no one was home. It was late, but he was worried about his mother. He thought of the one place she would be other than her house.

_Maybe I should grab Emma first... _Henry thought as he walked away from the large, white house. He decided against it. If Regina were truly upset, it might not be safe to bring anyone with him. He knew that she would never lay a hand on him, so he wasn't worried about it. He went in the direction of the graveyard.

* * *

"You know, these rooms do come with cups." Emma stated, standing up from the table where her and Killian sat. They were in his room at the inn, and were both still drinking rum straight from his flask. Emma went to the kitchen, and returned with two shot glasses.

"I'm fine with just the bottle, love."

Emma sat down across from him and smirked. She took the flask and poured two shots. They cheered them together, and poured them back expertly. Killian grinned at the flush on Emma's cheeks. He liked her cheeks, he thought to himself. The two of them lost track of their conversations as their minds began to blur together.

"So, Emma." Killian began, uncharacteristically using her first name. She decided that she liked the way _Emma _rolled off his tongue much more than _Swan. _"It appears we've run out of rum."

"Looks that way."

"I have more in the cupboard under the sink." He said.

Emma nodded. "I'm on it." When she stood up and approached the kitchen, Killian took his opportunity to stop her.

"Wait." He said, standing up. She stared at him with interest as he approached her. "Maybe we could take a break." He slurred. He picked her up, propping her hips on his, using his good arm to hold her back sturdy. Emma's chest heaved. When he kissed her, she used both her hands to grip the back of his head and pull him even closer. He pressed her back against the wall, using his hand to feel up her torso. Their kiss deepened even further, when the front door flew open and they were no longer alone.

It took them a moment to realize this.

Regina cleared her throat. Emma and Killian snapped their heads away from each other and stared at the Queen, dumbfounded for a moment.

"Well, isn't that lovely." Regina stated, hands firm on her hips. David and Mary Margaret entered after her and flinched at the sight of their daughter being held up against a wall by Captain Hook.

"Um, Killian." Emma said awkwardly. "Put me down, please."

"Right." The pirate set her down gently. Emma brushed her hair from her face, finding it hard to meet any of their eyes. "Come to join the fun, your Majesty?" Killian asked sarcastically, receiving a smack on the arm from Emma.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wondering where my son is, since apparently making out with a pirate is higher on your agenda." Regina stated.

"I thought Henry was with you..." Emma said. "After you left Granny's, I sent him to your place."

"Well, I wasn't at _my _place. What the hell were you thinking, sending him alone, anyway? You didn't even think to walk him?" Emma looked around the room nervously. "Are you _drunk, _miss Swan?" Regina sneered.

"No." Emma responded quickly. She rushed over to the table and grabbed her jacket off the chair. "Well, what are we waiting for?" The blonde stormed out of the room, leaving Hook feeling even more awkward than she was. He smiled audaciously and shrugged at Mary Margaret and David, who were visibly at a loss for words.

Outside, Emma was storming ahead of the group. Mary Margaret was the first to catch up to her. "Emma..." She began.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Where's Neal?" Emma's tone was somewhat bitter.

"I left him with Granny. David and I are going to get him now and go home, we just wanted to see if Henry was safe."

Emma was silent for a moment. She walked briskly with her arms crossed over her chest. Mary Margaret was having trouble keeping up. "Don't you guys know how to knock?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Regina was the one who barged in."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just a bit... Flustered right now." She glanced at her mother, who wore a look of concern. "I'm sorry. It isn't your fault. I just need to find Henry now. This is all my fault."

"I'm sure he's fine. Zelena is gone... I can't think of anyone else in this town who would consider hurting Henry."

"I can't either, but then again, Storybrooke is just _full _of surprises..."

And there were those thoughts again, about New York, about how simple and wonderful their life was. Emma shook them from her head. She had no time to think of it, not to mention she wanted to hide how intoxicated she was from the rest of them. She glanced back to see Hook walking awkwardly with David. They weren't speaking. _Probably for the best, _Emma thought.

Killian thought differently. He was hoping that Emma's father would say something, but he didn't. When they passed Granny's, David and Mary Margaret went inside, leaving Emma, Regina and Killian to search for Henry themselves.

"We're going to the graveyard." Regina commanded. "If Henry was looking for me, then that's where he would have looked first after home."

"Right-O." Killian said. Him and Emma now walked side by side, giving the enraged Regina room to cool off ahead of them.

"Why can't things ever be normal around here?" Emma asked, somewhat rhetorically. Killian shrugged.

"Comes with the package, I suppose."

"Regina's right. I should have walked Henry."

"You weren't in the wrong, Emma. The lad isn't daft, he's capable of walking by himself."

"He is, but who knows what kind of evil is lurking in the crevices of this damn town. Who knows, maybe Zelena had friends."

"I somehow doubt that." Hook muttered.

When they arrived at the graveyard, Emma noticed that it felt a bit cold. "Henry!" She shouted, along with Regina. They yelled his name countless times as they made their way to Regina's vault. Emma was the first to notice a strange _crunch _beneath her feet. When she looked down at the grass, she noticed it was-

"Frozen?" Killian cut off her thoughts, plucking an ice blue weed from the ground. He crumpled it, and it shattered.

"Ice magic." Regina said with dread. "What the hell is going on here..."

They noticed more of the plant life being frozen as they walked, until they saw it. A statue made of ice.

A statue of Henry.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my first OUAT story. I'm new to the fandom. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :D Since I know nothing of how Elsa is going to be portrayed in season four, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this as far as she goes. This story is mainly Captain Swan, with some Swan Queen friendship moments. Maybe this story will help hold you over until season four is ACTUALLY released ;D**  
**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue!**


End file.
